


Amidst Cheerful Chants

by TerraCody



Series: Azure Dawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Out of Character, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: The double wedding for Sylvain/Mercedes and Felix/Ingrid.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Azure Dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922074
Kudos: 5





	Amidst Cheerful Chants

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. Here we are, my thirtieth fanfic for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I have never written so many fanfics for a single series in my life, but it’s been a joy to write each story. Even with my health currently not that great, I love writing these stories.
> 
> I really got a lot of enjoyment out of writing Dimitri and Byleth’s wedding, so I figured in honor of my 30th fanfic for Three Houses, it was time to share the nuptials of the double wedding. This first chapter is more of a prologue than a proper chapter, and it’s also the only chapter that’s a first person POV. Having a fanfic centered around a double wedding and subsequent wedding nights made continuing the POV trend with these four characters impossible, so after this chapter I will be transitioning to third-person perspectives. After the mess I created with Chapter Two of A Loving Breath, I’ve made sure to balance the chapters out better in this fanfic. 
> 
> I put an Out of Character tag on this story because, while I think I’m getting better at writing Felix, I feel like there will be OOC moments in this fanfic. But weddings usually bring out both the best and worst in people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_21st of the Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1186_

_Felix_

I didn’t know why Dimitri wanted me to give a speech at his wedding. I never usually had anything nice to say about him. But since he bestowed the title of Duke upon me (and I was now second closest to him after Dedue) I knew I couldn’t simply say no to something like this.

_But he is a Boar no more, thanks to Her Grace. He has proven that to me. And I don’t believe he’ll ever fall into that darkness again._

But since I was placed fifth in line after Gilbert, I had to sit and watch others repeat the same phrases (though worded differently) over and over again to the bride and groom, who smiled and nodded and laughed at appropriate moments. There was literally nothing more that I could say that someone else hadn’t already said.

Annette’s speech though was the best up to this point, if for nothing else than the fact that she sang and danced her entire speech for Dimitri and Byleth.

Gilbert couldn’t even finish his speech because he was crying so hard, and Annette and his wife had to take him back to his table. The older knight had always been a passionate ally of Dimitri’s, and it was uncomfortable watching him sob his heart out. It was worse for me though, because I had to follow _that_ speech. I was sitting alone at my assigned table; everyone else from who had been seated at the table were scattered across the Great Hall. I saw Ingrid on the opposite side of the Great Hall sitting and slightly swaying in her seat. I wasn’t surprised to see her dazed; before they started the next round of speeches I had seen her mother, Brähne Galatea, right in her ear. The Countess had undoubtedly wanted Ingrid to “socialize” more, and I felt a sliver of pity.

And though I could clearly see Ingrid back-talking her mother, she also looked drained. I intended to get up and intervene, because though I was aware she could fight her own battles I was feeling angry and irritated to see her in distress. And I was also embarrassed that I reacted so quickly like this from seeing her distress.

_This is because I love her, and have accepted my feelings for her and asked her to marry me. These...irrational urges related to her are going to happen whether I like it or not._

But before I could stand, Ingrid had stormed away from her mother and grabbed the first man she saw to be her dance partner. Unfortunately for Ingrid, that man happened to be _Holst Goneril_. The behemoth warrior towered over Ingrid like a mountain, and predictable of his reputation he spent the entirety of their single dance _swinging_ her around the dance floor. I thought I heard her screaming, but I couldn’t be sure over the music.

_Well, if Ingrid thought herself in any danger she would be attacking Holst._

But then the speeches started again and it was my turn. The whole situation was a nuisance, and I wanted to get it over with quickly. As soon as Gilbert was seated I was on my feet and I moved quickly to stand in front of the head table. I could...admit to feeling some happiness at seeing Dimitri and Byleth look so happy. I could see from my position that their hands were fully clasped. As bothersome as the day way, _they_ were at least getting some enjoyment out of it.

“Good luck,” I said, keeping my tone blunt. I didn’t wait for their reply before I turned and headed back to my seat. I heard people murmuring in confusion behind me, but I rolled my eyes and scoffed. _It’s not my fault none of you were paying attention._

For whatever reason the music started up again, and people began to dance again. I shook my head and glanced out a nearby window. The sun had already set. _How long must I stay before I can leave?_

Never would I ever have thought that I would find myself as part of Dimitri’s wedding party. Or dancing with multiple people, both men and women. I had always thought that I would be a wandering swordsman, and that I would fight until I could no longer hold a sword. Preferably in death. Living the life of a privilege noble was not a fate I relished, but it was a fate I had nonetheless.

_You tell yourself that you had pictured yourself living the life of a swordsman. But would that have truly made you happy?_

...I knew, deep down, that living such a life in this end would _not_ have brought me happiness. I would have never been satisfied with mercenary work despite how much I convinced myself otherwise. I hated to admit it to myself, but I knew that had I chosen the life of a wandering swordsman then I would’ve either died in battle, or I would’ve given up the lifestyle and done something else.

_Living the life I have now—as head of House Fraldarius and Duke of the Kingdom of Faerghus—wasn’t the life I expected to have. But it’s best that I understood early on that the life I **thought** I wanted wasn’t the life that I actually **did** want._

”Heeeey!” I heard Balthus shout. I turned and saw the man in question share a fist-bump with Holst. Thankfully they did not get into another grappling match and were simply talking. Constance was seated behind them (looking significantly better than she had earlier) and had her feet up on an empty chair, and was speaking to Hapi. Holst looked out of breath but was grinning and laughing. _They’re probably talking about the dance he had with Ingrid._ I was annoyed by the uncomfortable squirm this thought caused me and looked away again. 

I then saw Brähne making her way back towards Ingrid and irritation flared up inside me. _For the love of Goddess, can that woman not leave Ingrid alone for one damn moment?!_ I snapped my teeth and started to rise from my seat. _That settles it. I’m not doing a double wedding. I’ll talk to Ingrid again and set up our elopement. I don’t care if Sylvain and Mercedes are disappointed. I may have accepted the position I have in life now, but this whole situation is annoying. Even as adults ourselves their parents are trying to keep us under their damned thumbs!_

”Duke Fraldarius?”

I was halfway out of my seat when I heard this voice. I looked up and saw two men standing on the opposite side of the table. One was Ingrid’s father, Count Darid Galatea, and the other was Sylvain’s father, Count Mose Gautier. Both men was smiling toothily at me and I instinctively frowned and glared at them. Neither gesture fazed either man. “May we sit down?” Mose asked me.

”I—” I began.

Unfortunately, my answer didn’t matter to either man as they both immediately sat down in front of me. I scoffed but fought the urge to forget my station and leave the table. “...How can I help you?” Forcing the politeness took more patience than I thought I had, and I folded my arms over my chest.

”With the excitement of today, we thought it prudent to discuss your own upcoming wedding,” Darid said.

”My wedding.” I said it as a statement and not as a question. I looked away from the man who would soon be my father-in-law. “If I recall, Sylvain and Mercedes handled those details with Her Grace for us. Sylvain was...nice enough, to select my twenty-fourth birthday as the date because he wanted to be sure we all would remember the date. He said he wanted me to have _double_ the reason to celebrate that day.”

_Not that it matters. I’m not doing **this**. Sylvain and Mercedes can get married on my birthday if they want, but Ingrid and I will NOT do this!_

”Oh haven’t you heard, Duke Fraldarius?” Mose asked me. “The wedding date was changed.”

My head quickly snapped around as a jolt of shook filled my body. “What?!”

”The wedding date was moved,” Darid agreed. “It was changed from the 20th of the Pegasus Moon to the 1st of the Guardian Moon. Her Grace received the paperwork already and is well aware of the situation. We’ll be having the ceremony here in Fhirdiad at the same church their Majesties were married in today, and the reception will be here in this same Hall. The affair of course will be on a _much_ smaller scale than today’s royal wedding, but it will be grand. His Majesty and Her Grace were also kind enough to provide quarters for all of you so that you may have your wedding nights right here in the palace.”

I gaped at the both of them incredulously. They stared back at me with their unflinching smiles. “The new date is a full moon early,” I hissed at them. “The first of the Guardian Moon is less than _two moons_ from today’s date. You both realize that, correct?”

”We are aware and we have already made the necessary accommodations for the change in date,” Mose said confidently.

”You need not worry about the details,” Darid added cheerfully. “We have made it easy for you. You have so much to deal with right now as is as Duke. Your only obligation for your wedding is to show up and marry my daughter.”

I scrubbed a hand over my face as I felt the fury consume me. “L...Let me get the straight.” The rage was so powerful that I had only the strength to speak softly. “The lot of you changed _my_ wedding date. Without consulting me or getting my consent on the matter. Is _that_ what you are both telling me?!”

”Oh, _we_ didn’t change the date,” Mose said, his tone a little defensive. “But we have no objections to it.”

”I—”

”Felix.”

I felt the anger inside me dissipate from hearing this voice, though my body was still tense as a hand touched my my arm. I looked up and saw Ingrid leaning over me. Her expression was strained and she was forcing a painful smile. “Please come with me to dance, Felix.”

I almost impulsively refused her, but quickly realized that she was using the dance as an excuse to get me away from her father and Sylvain’s father. I nodded and stood. “All right.”

”Have fun you too!” Mose called after us as Ingrid led me onto the crowded dance floor. We brushed shoulders with several of our friends and acquaintances before I realized that she was leading me through the dance floor but not stopping. We broke through on the other side of the dance floor, and Ingrid continued to lead me away towards the doors leading out of the Great Hall. I idly glanced around the Hall to see if I could see Sylvain but I saw his mother, Joslan Gautier, sitting alone at her table. I did see Mercedes though sitting with her mother Esme von Martritz, and they seemed to be having an animated conversation.

Otherwise, Sylvain was nowhere to be seen.

We left the Hall and Ingrid pulled me towards a hallway where I knew would be a bunch of sitting rooms. It was dark inside the room but the moonlight and torch lights from outside helped bring luminosity to the room. I thought I heard a noise from the wall to my right, but I decided to ignore as we moved deeper into the room. Neither of us bothered sitting on any of the furniture, and Ingrid released my hand and took a seat on one of the window seats. I stood in front of her, one hand on my hip. “You heard?” I asked her, getting right to the point.

She nodded stiffly, her face grim. “They moved our wedding date without telling us.”

”Exactly.” I was so furious that I spat out the word. “All of the arrangements have been made on “our behalf”. I’m so sick of having my damned life dictated to me. Now I can’t even get married on my own terms!” I waved my arms in exasperation. “We should have run away from all this nonsense while we had the chance! Now your parents and Sylvain’s parents have entrapped us to go through with this double wedding! There is no possible way we can get out of this now!”

”Sylvain,” Ingrid said softly.

My head snapped up and I stared at her in shock. “What?”

Ingrid met my gaze wearily. “The date change. It was Sylvain’s idea.”

* * *

_Ingrid_

“Good luck.”

Felix’s speech was over and done with before anyone had realized. Most had not even realized he had gotten up for his speech, and murmurs of confusion broke out across the Great Hall. I groaned and rubbed a hand over my eyes. _But of course he gave such a short speech. That’s Felix for you..._ But at least neither the King nor Queen were offended by his speech, and I couldn’t help but laugh as I watched our former Professor Byleth be pulled from her chair by Alois Rangeld and back onto the dance floor. _Again? Our poor Grace is going to have blisters all over her feet at this point!_

I had an assigned seat at the same table as Felix and my parents, but after dinner was served and the dancing and speeches started, the wedding guests dispersed throughout the hall to mingle and sit in random places. I found a seat at an empty table tucked into the corner because, before the latest bout of speeches had started, I had the unfortunate pleasure of dancing with _Holst Goneril_ of all people. His reputation was well-known even before the three countries united as Faerghus, and he lived up to every aspect of that reputation. By the time our dance finished I thought I would throw up from the way he swung me around the dance floor!

 _Felix has a point. Weddings are an absolute nightmare._ I accepted a glass of champagne that was offered to me by a passing waitstaff. I _don’t know why Sylvain and Mercedes want a double wedding, but if what they’re planning is anything like THIS, then I want no part of it._

The chair directly next to mine was pulled out, but I didn’t turn around as someone slid into the seat. ”You should go and dance with Felix.”

I gulped the champagne down quickly and turned. “Mother, I have already danced with Felix. _Twice_. If neither of us are in the mood for dancing right now, then we shouldn’t force ourselves.”

”You should spend more time with your betrothed though,” Mother insisted. I felt a twinge of guilt at her patient tone with me. “Or at least make an effort to mingle with the rest of the wedding party.”

”I have danced with Felix. I have danced with His Majesty. I have danced with Her Grace. I have danced with Dedue, Sylvain, Claude, Ashe, Ignatz, and Dorothea. Four of those dancing partners are royalty. I have even danced with Hilda’s older brother!” I gestured in Holst’s direction, who having an obnoxiously loud conversation with Balthus von Albrecht. “Did you not see him _throwing_ me around the dance floor?”

Mother shook her head, her expression sad. “Ingrid, you are the heir to House Galatea and the future Countess of House Fraldarius. There is a certain way you must act—”

”Mother.” I held up a hand to stop her. “Can we not discuss this today? I spent the better part of my morning dodging Hilda and Mercedes because they wanted to give me a makeover. From there I participated in a wedding ceremony and a coronation ceremony. I am exhausted and want to sit and rest, okay? Just because I’m not glued to Felix’s side right now doesn’t mean we are not a couple!”

”I blame myself for your disposition,” Mother said, and I tried not to roll my eyes. “You have always had a habit of saying precisely what is on your mind with no thought for your environment or the people you speak to. I have always said that you should practice tact Ingrid, and it saddens me that at twenty-three years old you do not have the etiquette of a proper noblewoman.”

”I’m a knight first,” I told her, turning away as I finished my cup. “I love you Mother, but must we bring up this old topic right now?”

”You humiliated us when you went against our wishes like that,” Mother said suddenly. “We went to great lengths to set up a marriage with House Gautier. Did you consider what your father and I felt when the lot of you showed up to your _own wedding ceremony_ with betroths you had never discussed with any of us on taking?”

”...Ah,” I said slowly. “So _that_ is what this is about.” I looked at her again. “I apologized to Father and you already for embarrassing you like that, but don’t ask me to emphasize with you about that situation. You tried to force me into a marriage. Not an engagement but a _marriage_. And you did not consult with me what your plans were until they were already set int stone. You tried to manipulate Sylvain and I to get married with no consideration for our feelings.”

”We believed that we were doing you a favor,” Mother insisted. “House Gautier is a proud ally of ours, and Sylvain is a good friend to you.” She paused before continuing. “We _were_ also considering your feelings because we thought it cruel to arrange another marriage with you to House Fraldarius again. Had your father and I known that you had fallen in love with Felix, then we would have arranged a marriage with him.”

”Well, you have nothing to worry about Mother.” I set my empty glass on the tablet and stood. I winced as my own sore feet pulsed inside my heeled shoes. “I _am_ marrying Felix, and we’re eloping.”

”What?” Mother gasped. “ _Eloping_?”

”Yes, eloping. As we still have three moons to go before the planned double wedding, Felix and I have decided to spare all of you any trouble and elope. Sylvain and Mercedes can have their large wedding, but weddings are too chaotic and troublesome for us.” I forced a smile at her. “So don’t worry. You will get a marriage out of me, but it will not be an extravagant affair.”

”What in the name of the Goddess are you talking about? Your wedding is less than two moons from now!”

I immediately dropped the smile as a cold chill swept over my body. “Excuse me?”

”Your wedding day is the first of the Guardian Moon,” Mother told me.

”...No, it isn’t.” My mouth suddenly felt numb. I could barely force the words out. “Our wedding day is the 20th of the Pegasus Moon. Sylvain _specifically_ selected that day because it is Felix’s birthday!”

”We moved the date up,” Mother said bluntly.

My vision blurred abruptly. I realized that I felt faint and grabbed the back of the chair. “Y...You did _what_?!”

”All of the arrangements have been made. Her Grace has been prepped about the date change, we have a menu ready for the reception, and I already ordered your wedding dress last moon. It will be ready two weeks before the date so that if any alterations need to be made, we can make them before the wedding!”

”W...” I was gripping the back of the chair so tight that I heard the wood groan under my hand. I inhaled sharply and loudly, and exhaled so abruptly that I saw a couple of people jump nearby out of the corner of my eye. “Mother,” I said, trying to keep my voice calm. “What made you think that you had the right to change _my_ wedding? As you have so reminded me, I am a twenty-three year old woman. I am an _adult_. I am free to make my own decisions about _my_ own life!” I was so angry that I was clenching my teeth as I spoke. “How dare you do this behind our backs without consulting the four of us?!”

”’Behind your backs’?” Mother looked offended. “What are you talking about? Sylvain was the one who proposed moving the date!”

”Sy...” I was shocked by the intense rage that swept over my body. “S—This was all _Sylvain’s_ idea?!”

”Yes, of course it was! He mentioned that he originally wanted the wedding day for Felix’s birthday, but it sounds like he is _quite_ impatient to marry his fiancée! Mercedes and him chose 1st of the Guardian Moon because it is the beginning of the calendar year!”

 _Sylvain... **and** Mercedes?_ I quickly looked around the Hall. I couldn’t see Sylvain but I saw Mercedes speaking with her mother Esme. I couldn’t bring myself to direct my rage at her, but instead focused it solely on Sylvain. _That dastard! He did this to trap us, I know it! Oh, I WISH I had Lúin with me at the moment!_

”And...why did you not discuss this with me _before_ this moment?” I asked quietly. It was at that moment I saw Felix. He was sitting at our assigned table on the other side of the Hall, his arms folded over his chest and slumping in his chair.

And sitting right across from him was my father—and Sylvain’s father, Mose Gautier. It looked like they were doing all of the talking, and Felix was just sitting there listening.

”That was Sylvain’s idea as well,” Mother responded. 

I shook my head at her. “I’m—going to go see Felix.” I left her and began hurrying across the Hall.

”Make sure to ask him for another dance!” Mother called after me. This time I did roll my eyes, but still moved quickly to reach his side. I saw how happy Father and Mose looked, but didn’t acknowledge their presence as I grabbed Felix and pulled him away under the pretext of wanting a dance. After my dance with Holst, I had no desires to have any other dances so we left the Grand Hall and found a sitting room.

To my surprise, Father and Mose had not told Felix that the date change was Sylvain’s idea. I could see the anger growing in Felix’s expression and demeanor, and though I shared in his anger I didn’t want his rage to consume him. Not knowing what else to do I stood up and embraced Felix. I rested his head against my shoulder and rubbed his back with my hand. I didn’t know if it would help him calm down, but I felt the tension in his shoulders relax and he let out a shaky breath. _That’s it, Felix,_ I thought to him. _I love you and I’m here with you._

We stood there together for a few more moments before he pushed me away. The gesture though was not of rejection; his hands slid up my arms and cupped my shoulders before he eased some distance between us. After a moment his fingers caught my necklace that had my engagement ring on it and he held the ring between his fingers.

Then he spoke. “We can’t get out of this now.”

”I know,” I said quietly. “Sylvain and Mercedes probably moved the date up because they anticipated that we would want to elope. I don’t know why Mercedes and him are intent on having a double wedding with us, but...”

”Sylvain has always been like this,” Felix snapped. “Always thinking about his own pleasure! It disgusts me that we are surrounded by people who have determined that they know what’s best for us, and so they make decisions about our lives as if we’re marionettes in a play!”

”Welcome to my life,” I said bitterly.

Felix suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me. The gesture shocked me, but I welcomed it and slid my arms back around his shoulders. His arms slid around my waist as our mouths quickly moved together. I smiled against his mouth as I felt warmth fill my body. I hadn’t seen Felix’s gentle side since long before Glenn died, and even now he showed it to me rarely in private moments. He was still cold in his demeanor, but when swayed by his feelings he was...affectionate. Sweet. He was unused to them and seemed almost embarrassed by them, so I didn’t tease him about it.

“Ooh! Ooh, ooh! Haaa!”

Our kiss broke abruptly and we stared at each other in wordless shock at the sound of heavy moaning, followed by rhythmic thumping against the wall to my left. We both turned to stare at the wall, and I gaped in horror and felt heat flood my face as I watched the wall vibrate with each loud thump. Loud moans of pleasure followed each thump, and the desperation and passion grew with each passing second.

 _Wait, what—that’s HILDA!_ I snapped my teeth in rage as realization dawned on me. _Claude and Hilda are—right next door! Right here in the palace with a wedding reception just down the hall?!_

”How _dare_ they do that here!” I growled, clenching my hands into fists as I glared at the wall. “I’m going next door right now to—”

”Don’t bother,” Felix said, grabbing my arm. “Let’s find Sylvain first. He has a lot to answer to.”

”B-But they—” I gestured wildly at the wall.

”I’m aware,” Felix said irritably, and he winced as Hilda’s loud, “OH! OH!” filled the room. “But they’re not the first people to have done that today.”

”W-Wait, who else was having sex here today?!” I demanded as he pulled me towards the door.

”If Sylvain and Yuri are to be believed, then it was Lorenz and Leonie.”

 _This_ news shocked me, and I had many more questions, but Felix had already opened the door and I stopped myself from asking anything more.

* * *

_Sylvain_

Under different circumstances, I would consider finding myself on my back with a woman dominating me to be a good time. Now though...

”What do you say?” Leonie had her bare foot planted against my shoulder, with my arm extended under her grip. We were in the balcony area just outside of the Great Hall. Palace guards were watching us with slack-jawed expressions, undoubtedly not knowing what to do. The cheering and loud singing in the streets of Fhirdiad below served an amusing ambiance for an otherwise unpleasant situation.

I took my free hand and slapped it repeatedly against the ground with loud smacks. “I give up! Uncle! Uncle!”

”That’s not what I meant.” Leonie’s tone was low and menacing, and she twisted my arm ever so slightly. “What do you say?”

”All right, all right!” I howled, unable to keep the pain from my voice. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for humiliating Lorenz and accusing you both of having sex before the ceremony!”

”Do you accept his apology, Lorenz?” Leonie asked, looking up. Lorenz was standing nearby, and though he didn’t look smug I was enraged to see him frowning. “I...appreciate your gesture Leonie, but this was a bit unnecessary.”

”’Unecessary’? When Sylvain insults you in front of our friends? When he insults me?”

Lorenz sighed softly and nodded. “That is a good point. For him to insult us like that was uncouth and embarrassing. But yes, I am satisfied with his apology if you are.”

Leonie unceremoniously dropped my arm, letting my wrist smack me in the face as she removed her foot from my shoulder. “There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

I grumbled as I sat up, nursing my shoulder with my hand. Before I could say anything more though, Leonie was already walking away from me and walking to Lorenz’s side. She said something to him that I couldn’t hear, and my irritation rose when I saw Lorenz smile at whatever she was saying. _Typical pompous noble. Getting your hands dirty is beneath you, but it’s all right for your lover to do your dirty work, eh?_

Neither of them could fool me, though. Despite Leonie’s grandstanding I knew that a man like Lorenz would _not_ suddenly have a glowing complexion from out of nowhere unless he had just made love. I could recognize that sort of glow from anywhere. And despite Leonie’s careful placement of her ponytail over her shoulder, I definitely saw a hickey on her neck when she leaned over me twisting my arm.

_Yeesh! What right do they have to be angry with me when they obviously did the thing I accused them of?!_

I was getting to my feet as they returned to the Great Hall. Ferdinand met them at the door and he spoke with Lorenz briefly. _Well, thank the Goddess I fell in love with a wonderful healer. I could use some of Mercedes’s attention right about now._

It was honestly amazing to me, after never finding any satisfaction across multiple partners, that now that my heart has been captured by a single woman I could feel content with her only. But just the thought of Mercedes brought me great joy, feelings that no one else had ever inspired in me. I knew that I was lucky to have someone like her to be my betrothed, and I was thankful for the gift of her love everyday.

_Soon, she will be mine and I will be hers._

”Sylvain?”

Ferdinand’s voice startled me and I turned around. I was surprised to see him standing in front of me. I’d thought that he came outside to see Lorenz. “W-What is it?” I asked, still nursing his shoulder.

“I do not know if Marianne and I can make time in our schedules to attend your wedding,” Ferdinand began. “So in the event that we are unable to come, I wanted to give you an early wedding present.”

”A wedding present?” I asked him. I laughed and shrugged one shoulder. “I won’t object, but is it proper etiquette to give a wedding present at someone else’s wedding?”

”I do not think their Majesties would object to this present.” Ferdinand raised his hand and I saw that he was holding rolled-up pieces of paper. They looked like official documents. “Please, read this.” He handed it to me.

”All right.” I unrolled the stack and quickly looked the pages. Mercedes’s name immediately caught my attention on one page and I paused to read the sentence with her name. Shock filled my body and my head snapped up. I gaped at Ferdinand. “T...This is...!”

Ferdinand nodded and smiled. “Precisely. What you are holding is proof that Mercedes’s “adoption” was in fact a business transaction no better than the purchase of property. These are all of the financial papers related to this manner.”

”H-How did you get this?!” I sputtered. My hands clenched around the papers.

Ferdinand shrugged. “It was quite simple. After we liberated Fhirdiad, I stealthily invited myself into that man’s estate. I was able to find what I was looking for after a quick search of the property.”

”Y-You broke into his house?! _You_?!”

”I learned many new things during my life on the run from the Empire.”

I looked down at the papers again. My hands started trembling. “T...These papers say that the bastard paid 13,000 gold to that church for Mercedes! He really _did_ purchase her! This was not a legal adoption!”

”No, it was not,” Ferdinand agreed. “And now you hold evidence of such. As the next Count Gautier you can petition to have Mercedes’s adoption rescinded before your wedding. Now that man will not reap any benefits from Mercedes’s marriage to you.”

”W...” I looked down at the papers again before looking back up at Ferdinand. “Why did you wait this long to reveal these papers?”

”If I am to be honest, I intended to give them to Mercedes directly after we took Fhirdiad,” Ferdinand admitted. “But then we had to liberate Derdriu, and then unfortunately our mission after that was Fort Merceus, where we knew the Death Knight would be. It did not seem an...appropriate time to surprise her with this when she had to cope with facing her brother on the battlefield.”

I nodded my understanding, but I still pressed on. “But then why give these to me? Why not Mercedes?”

”The thought occurred to me, but I was concerned that with her lack of position that her father would act preemptively against her. I was also concerned that, because of her lack of standing, she would be arrested for my theft. I believed it would be better if _you_ had the papers and filed the petition on her behalf, to ensure that her the dissolution of her adoption would happen. You would also be protected from accusations of theft with your station.” He paused before continuing. “Of course, in hindsight I realized that this would be moot point because Mercedes is a war hero and a close ally to their Majesties, so all she would need to do would present the documents to them and they would dissolve her adoption through royal decree. But giving them to you regardless I felt was a gesture of goodwill.”

”I...” I couldn’t help but smile, and the joy that swelled inside me affected my speech. “I’m in your debt. Thank you, Ferdinand.”

”I am only returning the favor, Sylvain.”

I blinked in confusion. “What?”

”You taught Marianne how to smile,” Ferdinand clarified. “I am grateful to you for that. I see her beautiful smiles every day, and it was because you showed her how to smile that I am blessed with that gift. I do this favor to help Mercedes, but I am also doing this to thank you.”

”Hey, I only showed her how to physically form a smile with her mouth,” I pointed out to him. “If Marianne’s smiling every day, it’s because of you and not me.” 

“I appreciate that.” Ferdinand bowed slightly. “Well, I have delivered my gift. Please excuse me.” He turned and headed back towards the Great Hall.

I couldn’t stop grinning as I quickly rolled up the papers and carefully tied them. _I’ve got it! That bastard will not be able to exploit Mercedes any longer! I’ll find Mercedes and file that petition tomorrow!_

”Sylvain!”

My head snapped up again at this shout. My heart immediately began slamming as I saw Mercedes’s mother Esme racing towards me. I hurried towards her and she almost fell over as she struggled to catch her breath. “What is it? Is something wrong?” I quickly looked around. “Where’s Mercedes?”

“H...” Esme forced the words out as she looked up at me. “That man. The one who adopted her. He’s here!”

”W-What?!” I snapped. “But he wasn’t invited to the wedding!”

”N-No, he wasn’t! But he showed up at the palace gates insisting on being let in because he was Mercedes’s f...” she couldn’t make herself saw the word. I saw tears burning her eyes and I quickly gave her a handkerchief. “I t-told him to leave us alone, but he will not! He keeps interfering in our affairs! Mercedes went out there to see him herself, she wouldn’t let me come with her!”

”Don’t you worry about a thing,” I told her. I held up the paperwork. “Mercedes is no longer under his influence. I’ll make him go away. Did she say where she was going?”

”To the Entrance Hall.”

“All right, leave this to me.” I put my arm around her shoulders and guided her back towards the Great Hall. “Go and relax, I’ll save Mercedes It’s my duty as her future husband to protect her from dastards like this.”

”T-Thank you.” Esme at least looked reassured, but it took a lot of self-control to remain outwardly calm. I saw Father and Mother both making their way towards me but I shook my head at them and ran off. As I left the Great Hall I struggled to quell my rage. That belonged to one specific person.

It took me no time to find Mercedes and her “father” in the Entrance Hall. They were in the northeast corner near one of the pillars, and Mercedes’s back was to me. I obviously couldn’t see her face but I saw in her body language that she was tense and uncomfortable.

I _could_ see the fact of the businessman who had deemed himself to be her father, and his smug expression was infuriating to look at. I was eager to wipe that smirk off his face, and knowing that I was about to bring him ruin brought a sadistic smile to my face. ”Good evening!” I shouted, startling both Mercedes and her father. Mercedes turned around, and I almost snarled when I saw the distress in her expression. She smiled when she saw me, laughing breathlessly as though in relief.

Her “father” however also looked happy to see me. “Lord Gautier! Just the man I wanted to see! I—”

”Are you all right?” I ignored him completely and gave Mercedes a half-hug with my free hand. I brushed a kiss across her brow and kept my tone gentle with her. “That awful man isn’t harassing you, is he?”

”A-Awful man?” Her “father” echoed incredulously.

“I-I’m happy to see you,” Mercedes said. I shivered when I felt her hands slide up my back to hug me. _Keep your focus, Sylvain._

“I’m glad to hear it because I’m happy to see you too.” I lifted my eyes then and glared at her “father”. The man visibly flinched as I looked back down at Mercedes. “Your mother was worried about you. Why don’t we go back inside and show her that you’re all right?”

Mercedes nodded. “I-I would like that.”

”I-I beg your pardon!” That stuffy noble wannabe sputtered out, getting my attention again. “Lord Gautier, Mercedes is my legal daughter! And as her father I—”

”Legal father?” I asked him, my tone deliberately confused. “Mercedes has one living parent, her mother, and she is in the Great Hall enjoying the wedding reception of our King and Queen. You are not her parent.”

”I am too her father! I legally adopted her! I filed the necessary paperwork—”

”Oh, you mean _this_ paperwork?” With the flick of my wrist I flung the paperwork out. It unrolled dramatically for them to see. Mercedes audibly gasped when she saw the paperwork, and her “father’s” face immediately went pale. I turned the paperwork towards me and pretended to look it over. “Hmm. It says here that you _purchased_ Mercedes for 13,000 gold. That’s what it looks like, does it not Mercedes?”

Mercedes looked at the paperwork, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. “I...I was told the 13,000 gold was a donation to the church, not a—” she looked back up at her “father” and she let out a rasping gasp that sounded like a sob. “Y...You bought me?”

”I...ah...” the businessman suddenly looked frightened, and he took a couple of steps backwards as he wrung his hands. “I—”

”I think His Majesty and Her Grace would be _very_ interested in this matter, especially since Mercedes is one of their greatest allies,” I said darkly, the anger rising in my tone. I squeezed my arm around Mercedes protectively and raised the documents again. “Well, come on then _good sir_! If you want to make the case that Mercedes is your daughter, then let’s go! We’ll go right to the Great Hall and speak to the King and Queen about this!”

” _No!_ ” The man howled. He threw himself upon the floor into a full kowtow. “P-Please do not take this before His Majesty and Her Grace! I-If they were to interpret those documents the way you did, I—”

”’Interpret’?!” I echoed incredulously. “You _bought_ Mercedes like she was piece of property! How else can this _transaction_ be interpreted?!”

”I-I will leave,” the man begged, clasping his hands in front of him. “I-I will sell my estate and move out of Fhirdiad! I will n-never approach Mercedes or her mother again! But I beg of you, _please_ do not present those documents to the King!”

”Well, we have to dissolve her adoption somehow,” I reminded him. “So their Majesties _will_ be seeing them eventually. But you are right that you should not be in Fhirdiad when that happens. I would recommend going home right now and pack up to move.”

”W...” the man looked faint, as though he may die right there on the floor. “W-When...will you be giving them...” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

”I haven’t decided yet,” I said. “Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week. Maybe in five minutes—”

”I-I’m leaving! I’m leaving right now!” He scrambled to his feet and then promptly tripped over his own feet as he turned and ran for his life straight out of the Entrance Hall.

”Safe travels!” I called after him sarcastically, waving goodbye with the documents. Once he was out of sight I howled with laughter and squeezed my arm around Mercedes again. “Oh, did you see the look on his face? He was so smug, so sure of himself! Now he has nothing and you are free of him!”

Mercedes said nothing. I glanced at her and the laughter died in my throat. She wasn’t laughing or saying anything. Her head was bent forward and I couldn’t see her face.

 _...Oh._ I suddenly felt violently sick, and self-loathing filled my body.

”Hey,” I said, lowering my tone and turning her to face me. “I’m sorry. I broke such shocking news to you in such an insensitive manner. I was so happy to take that dastard down that I didn’t stop to consider how this might feel to you.”

Mercedes didn’t respond to me. Her head was still lowered. “Please forgive me,” I pleaded softly. “I-I know what I did was unforgivable, but I truly did it for your sake. Please Mercedes, I—”

Mercedes suddenly lunged forward, throwing her arms around my neck and slamming her mouth over mine. I melted almost immediately under her lips, and hugged her tight to me. Relief flooded through me, mixing with the joy.

_Ha...I guess she isn’t angry with me..._

* * *

_Mercedes_

“Your father is here to see you.”

I had been enjoying the day up to that point. I had danced many times with so many of my friends. Sylvain danced with Mother and I danced with Sylvain’s father. Mose Gautier was polite to me, but I could sense that he was using formalities with me. We talked very little during the dance, and when we did talk it was only about my Crest.

_Well, I should have expected that. But that’s okay, because Sylvain and I are marrying for love and not because of our Crests._

Sylvain was asked away by Leonie and I sat with Mother as the speeches started up again. When the dancing started again I took a moment to ask Mother the question I had wanted to ask her.

”Y...You want me to walk you down the aisle at your wedding?” She asked me. She pressed a hand over her heart. “You want me to give you away?”

I nodded eagerly. “It would mean so much to me.”

”B-But that...” she looked away briefly. “That man who adopted you. He will insist on giving you away at your wedding.”

”I understand your concerns,” I reassured her, taking her other hand into mine. “But I will make Father understand that it will mean much more to me to have you as part of my ceremony than him.”

”I...” Mother sniffled softly and quickly nodded. “I would _love_ to walk you down the aisle, Mercedes. I-I only wish that your real father was here to do that. He was a good man. He...and Emile...”

”There now,” I said, pulling her into a hug. “They may not be here with us, but we will see them again. I know it.”

”I-I believe so too...”

It was at that moment that we were approached by a palace guard to tell me that my...father was there to see me. I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn’t want Mother to see me upset so I forced a smile and let her go. “It’s all right. I’ll go out and see him. Now is as good of a time as any to let him know of my plans.”

”I-I should go with you,” Mother said, standing up. But I shook my head and raised my hands. “I’ll be all right, Mother. I’ve faced far greater dangers than him. And he _is_ legally my adopted father so I shouldn’t leave him hanging.”

”We should let Sylvain know about this.”

”I will,” I told her confidently, though a cold knot formed in my chest. “But for now I will be okay.”

I put on a brave face as I followed the guard to the Entrance Hall, but inwardly I felt sick. I knew that I should have waited for Sylvain and had him come with me to meet Father, but I knew that Father would just take the opportunity to impose himself on Sylvain. He did not make the best first impression on Sylvain’s family, coming off as quite miserly, and though I did not want to think that this was why Mose was short with me...it did seem quite likely.

_But he is my adopted father and he has taken care of me. It was his connections that allowed me to meet Annie...and to also meet Sylvain. I do owe him greatly._

”Mercedes!” 

I saw Father and forced a smile. He was dressed in his finest clothes and he raced over to me. He gave me a hug and a kiss on each cheek, and I reflexively flinched. “Oh, how lovely to see you!”

“I am pleased to see you too...Father.” I tried to sound as happy as possible as he took me by the arm. “Ah, where are we going Father?” I asked as I realized he was not directing us towards the Great Hall.

”I wanted to speak with you Mercedes,” Father said. He moved us towards a quieter section of the Entrance Hall, away from other people. He brought us in front of a pillar and turned to face me. “Mercedes, am I not your father?”

”Eh?” I blinked with confusion.

”Have I not taken such good care of you? Have you not attended both the Royal School of Sorcery, and the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery because I paid for your tuition at both institutions?”

”A-Ah...” I fidgeted violently where I stood. Not once did he raise his voice, nor did his tone turn harsh. I looked away from him. “I...yes. You did indeed provide for me many great things, Father.”

”And am I not responsible for your current betrothal to the heir of House Gautier?”

I looked up quickly at this. My fingers twisted over the rings Sylvain had given me. Both his grandmother’s ring...and the vine-ring he proposed to me with. “Father, Sylvain and I fell in love. Our engagement is not an arranged marriage.”

”But you would have never met Sylvain Gautier were it not for me.”

”I...” I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I nodded my head without saying anything.

”I do not understand then,” Father said. “Why you have cut me off completely from your life. I raised you out of a life of poverty. You were a homeless drifter living in a church with your mother before I adopted you. Your life is so much better now, and you owe it all to me. But yet, you have given me nothing in return. You did not tell me of your engagement into House Gautier. I had to hear of it second-hand. You did not tell me that you were part of the wedding party for our King and Queen. W-Why, do you did not even _invite_ me as a guest to their wedding. I had to humiliate myself at the palace gates to even see you!”

”I...” Speaking proved difficult because I was on the verge of tears. I opened my eyes to look. “I...am grateful for everything you have given me.” My tone was quiet. I swallowed hard before continuing. “B-But I...”

”But what?” Father had still not raised his voice. He sounded confused.

”I know,” I said finally, meeting his eyes. “That you gave me these opportunities not for my benefit but for your own.”

”Of course they were for my own benefit,” Father agreed with me. “But you used me too! I am a Crestless merchant! You were a poor girl with a Crest! I needed you as much as you needed me! You needed me to have a better life, and I’ve given you that better life! And I needed you to elevate myself, but you have not done that! Don’t you think that this is unfair, Mercedes?”

”I-I didn’t ask to go to the Officer’s Academy, o-or the Royal School of Sorcery. You—”

”But you went Mercedes. You reaped the benefits of my kindness. I think I am owed some of the benefits that you now have.”

I exhaled sharply. I did not have illusions about my relationship with my adopted father. I knew that he adopted me to use me, and not out of paternal love. But...the reminders of this still hurt me greatly. “I—”

”Good evening!”

It was...amazing how quickly my emotions shifted. And how quickly my life could change in the blink of an eye. Turning around, seeing Sylvain—he was like a fairytale knight in shining armor, swooping in to save me.

And what he had—the papers he had. The confirmation of what I had feared about my adoption all these years.

 _It wasn’t an adoption. It was a business transaction. I was sold to F—that man._ I could not bear to use the word “father” on him anymore.

I couldn’t find satisfaction at seeing him grovel, beg Sylvain for mercy. But watching him run away—run out of my life once and for all—had been overwhelming for me. I finally let the tears spill out and ducked my head forward. _I...I’m free?_ I was certain that I would faint. _I’m free?_

“I’m sorry. I broke such shocking news to you in such an insensitive manner. I was so happy to take that dastard down that I didn’t stop to consider how this might feel to you.”

I realized then that Sylvain thought that I was upset with him. I wasn’t, of course. I was consumed with sheer joy— _I’m free! I’m free!_ —that I lunged at him and kissed him. I pressed quick and hard kisses all over his face before taking his mouth again. My motions were frantic because my emotions were out of control, but Sylvain reciprocated my kisses enthusiastically.

“T—Thank you!” I finally gasped as broke the kiss. I cupped his face in my hands, wincing as I saw my lipstick marked all over his face. But he was smiling and laughing as he held me. “H-How did you do that? How did you get that paperwork?”

”O-Oh, I can’t take the credit for that,” Sylvain laughed softly. “That was Ferdinand. I just had the means to scare that guy off once and for all!”

“Ferdinand?”

”Yeah, he said he broke into that creep’s house and stole the documents. Never thought someone like him had something like that in him!”

I hummed to myself and tilted my head back. “Perhaps then I owe all my thanks to Ferdinand...”

“H-Hey!” Sylvain pouted, looking a little hurt. “Sure he did all the legwork in getting these documents, b-but the rest was all me I swear!”

I laughed and hugged him again. “Oh, Sylvain. Please don’t ever change.”

”You’re the only person who would say that.” He pulled me back in for another kiss.

”Ahem.”

Felix’s curt tone startled me, but we held our lips for a moment longer before we separated. “Hello!” I waved cheerfully to Felix and Ingrid as they approached us. I quickly noted their displeased expressions but I couldn’t stop feeling happy. I took the paperwork from Sylvain and hurried over to show them. “Do you see this? This is documentation that invalidates my adoption! I’m no longer bound to my adopted father!”

Ingrid briefly smiled, and I was happy to see Felix’s face relax as well. “I’m happy for you, Mercedes,” Ingrid said sincerely, but then her expression hardened again. “Sylvain, what’s this about you changing our wedding date to the 1st of the Guardian Moon?”

I felt a slight shock of surprise, and heard Sylvain groaning behind me. “Awww! Our parents couldn’t keep their mouths shut, could they?”

Felix advanced on Sylvain and I quickly jumped in his path and raised a hand. “Now, now, Felix—”

”How could you change the date without telling us?!” Ingrid shouted, also advancing towards Sylvain. “That wasn’t your decision to make, you selfish bas—”

”Oh come on!” Sylvain said defensively. “I know you two! Do you think I didn’t know you guys were going to split and elope? That’s mighty cruel to do to Mercedes and I!”

“We didn’t discuss that until today!” Ingrid shot back. “You changed the date _weeks_ _ago_!”

”I take it back,” Felix said harshly. “You really are insatiable, Sylvain! You don’t give a damn about anyone but yourself!”

“You guys _were_ going to elope?” I asked, speaking loudly and sharply to get their attention. Keeping myself between them and Sylvain proved to be difficult, and I kept backing up until I ran into Sylvain. “That is awfully mean of you to do after promising to be in a double wedding with us!” I buried my face into my hands. “That is just so, so cruel! I wanted us to share our happiness together! I thought we were friends!”

”Aw, look what you two did now!” Sylvain snapped, embracing me from behind. “You made Mercedes cry!”

”W-Wait a moment, Mercedes.” Ingrid’s tone softened, and I heard her slow her advance. “I’m not angry with you, I’m angry with Sylvain—”

”I wanted something special for all of us! I thought you wanted something special too!” I shook my head against my hands. “Ingrid, I-I thought we could really fond as friends over this! And Felix, I-I thought you wouldn’t be so cruel to your big sister!”

”Mercedes, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m _not_ your brother?” Felix still had anger in his tone, but...it was starting to edge off.

”Felix, how could you be so cruel to your sister?” Sylvain scolded him, rubbing my back comfortingly.

”I told you I’m not—”

”Sylvain, stop making the situation worse!” Now Ingrid’s tone was desperate. “Look Mercedes, we just wanted—having a humongous wedding like the one His Majesty and Her Grace just had doesn’t suit Felix or I at all!”

”But a wedding is to celebrate our love! I wanted to share in the celebrations with you too!” I continued to keep my face hidden. I heard Sylvain murmur, “There, there” into my hair.

Felix was pointedly silent. After another moment Ingrid let out a painful sigh. “Felix...”

”All right, _fine_!” Felix snapped finally, scoffing in disgust. “We’ll do the damned double wedding!”

I lifted my head then and laughed with delight. “That fills me with joy to hear that!”

”W-What?!” Ingrid sputtered, her eyes going wide. “Mercedes, you—were you _pretending_ to cry?!”

”Oh, you are the best!” Sylvain laughed, and hugged me again.

Felix shook his head, his expression pained and grumpy. “Sylvain has definitely had a negative effect on her...”

”Hey guys!”

I saw Annie and Ashe running towards us and I waved as Sylvain me released me. “What are you guys doing over here?” Annie asked eagerly. “Her Grace is going to throw her bouquet soon!”

”I-I would advise caution,” Ashe said, laughing breathlessly. “There is quite a crowd forming for the bouquet toss, and they all seem very aggressive.”

”Oh, look Annie!” I showed her my paperwork. “My adoption can be nullified when we give this to their Majesties!”

“Oh Mercie, that’s wonderful!” Annie threw her arms around me. “Now you can get married to Sylvain without worries! You guys are having a double wedding, right?”

”I-I have heard conflicting reports on the date though,” Ashe said worriedly. “Is it Felix’s birthday or the 1st of the Guardian Moon?”

Felix shook his head furiously. “If I’m being forced into this nonsense, then I’m doing things my own way,” he said sharply. He stormed over to Annie and pointed his finger at her. “You.”

Annie ‘eeped’ in surprise and jumped back. “Y—What is it, Felix?”

“I want you to be my Best Man,” Felix said bluntly.

” _What_?!” Sylvain shouted in outrage. “You can’t do that!”

”Why not? I didn’t want this blasted double wedding, but you’re forcing me to participate. So I’m choosing Annette to be my Best Man. Woman,” he corrected herself.

”B-But Annette is Mercedes’s best friend!” Sylvain snapped, gesturing to me. “Don’t you think Mercedes would want her best friend to be her Maid of Honor?!”

”Felix, that _is_ a bit unfair,” Ingrid added warily. “I-I mean they both tricked us, but taking Mercedes’s best friend away like that is too much.”

“Um...I...” Annie looked between Felix and I and wrung her hands slightly. “I-I...”

I couldn’t stop myself and exploded into hysterical laughter. I pressed my hands to my face, trying desperately to control myself and failing miserably. The situation was just so _hilarious_ to me that I couldn’t help myself!

”U-Um, Mercedes?” I heard Sylvain say to me, but I couldn’t catch my breath to reply. “O-Oh! Fe-Felix, he—” laughter bubbled out of me and I laughed even harder. I could feel the tears spill down my cheeks.

”Great, _now_ she’s crying,” Felix said in disgust.

”...Mercie?” Annie asked me tentatively. She moved to stand in front of me. “I-I truly don’t mind if I’m your Maid of Honor or Felix’s...” her voice trailed off.

I shook my head and waved a hand. “O-Oh no, I don’t mind at all! Poor Felix is being t-tormented by us, so I’m happy if he wants you as his Best Woman! A-And I’m happy if you’re happy, Annie!”

Annie’s face brightened, and she giggled. Soon she was laughing right away with me. I could sense everyone watching us but I was laughing too hard to care.

”O...Okay, then!” Annie finally shouted when she got herself under control. She pumped a fist triumphantly and struck a pose. “I will be Felix’s Best Woman! I will be the Best Woman ever!”

”Good,” Felix said, nodding.

Sylvain shrugged. “If Mercedes doesn’t mind, then I can’t complain.” His face suddenly brightened. “Hey! Ashe, why don’t you be _Ingrid’s_ Maid-or-Man of Honor?”

”Wait, what?” Ingrid burst out.

Ashe’s eyes widened as Annie and I burst into laughter again. “Ah... _me_ serve as a M-Man of Honor?” An adorable blush formed over his freckles, and I almost wanted to give him a hug. “Is—Do you want this, Ingrid? I don’t mind either way. Weddings are a lot of fun to participate in.” He laughed softly.

Ingrid looked shocked, and she looked between us frantically for a moment. “I...ah...actually haven’t given much thought to that...”

”Well, you may as well since our wedding is about a month away,” Sylvain reminded her.

”And who’s fault is _that_?!”

I shook my head and smiled at my friends. “Oh, I am going to enjoy that day so much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t ship Felix and Annette together, but their Support chain is one of my favorites in the game. When devising this double wedding it was Annette who first came to mind for Felix’s Best Man—Woman, rather—so...
> 
> I don’t know how much was paid for Mercedes’s “adoption”, and I don’t believe that it’s been revealed in canon. If it has or if it does get revealed then I will change it.
> 
> For the names of the parents, there wasn’t a lot of creativity there. For the most part I used multiple name combinator generators with canon character names to combine name. For Mercedes’s mother, Esme was one of the results when I combined Mercedes and Emile. For Sylvain’s parents I combined Miklan and Sylvain’s first and middle names to get Mose for his father and Joslan for his mother. For Ingrid’s parents I combined Ingrid’s first and middle name, plus the name of her Pegasus Daphne, to get Darid for her father and Brähne for her mother.
> 
> And I didn’t bother with giving a name to Mercedes’s father because I didn’t want to give that asshole a name. :)


End file.
